As the online community grows with the development of high bandwidth, high speed, and high availability connectivity to the public internet, we are seeing an ever increasing proliferation of malicious content and identity/data theft and destruction, perpetrated right in our own home and office computers. Malignant and poisonous web content administered through ‘data mining’ tools, ‘Add-Ware’ content, activeX, java script, misleading download queries, Trojan content and virus infected data is responsible for extraordinary, quantifiable, monetary losses to the enterprise every year. There is no measure, however, for the loss off privacy, intimate data and criminal violations these intrusions prey upon our families. Passive, after ‘the fact’, behindhand screening for Trojan and virus content, such as that provided by modern virus scanning software, has proven itself an inadequate bastion of defense to the cyber theft and data corruption mechanisms rampant in the global cyberspace. The computer security industry has made attempts to address these failings by implementing solutions such as execution protection products that only allow the execution of ‘White-listed’ applications on any given computer; but such products require constant centralized administration and customization to fit within a divers enterprise community, and are unreasonable solutions for home users due to their management needs and lack of transparency. Though restricting execution can greatly improve the protection of local computer data, a more flexible solution is to virtualize execution in an isolated environment. This methodology has been proven by software implemented virtual machines such as those presented by VMWare©. However, such solutions are not practical, nor were they designed for, implementation as computer security software. Such solutions require the full installation of a secondary operating system within each virtual environment. Implementing such environments requires a higher level of computer understanding than the average user and presents management/administration and storage complications to implementations across an enterprise environment. Even solutions as common to modern computer environments as advanced statefull firewall protection, host security, and access control management is beyond the average computer owner, let alone the peers and loved ones sharing their computer space. Microsoft's Windows architecture does not provide inherent user or group isolation robust enough to protect low privileged users from the actions of malicious code should it find its way onto their computer, nor the proliferation of damage or theft throughout all the computer's user and administrator space. Current third party solutions have proven themselves inadequate to protect a computer from the transgressions of its operators or malicious attack. This begs the questions, is it possible to split a Windows computer into secure virtual environments with as much isolation as possible between each one, looking like individual computers without the cumbersome implementation of classic virtual machine environments? To isolate disk space, virtualize execution, make user data inaccessible and unreadable to other users; yet share some/most/all common tasks (monitoring, backup, ups, hardware configuration and libraries etc) and still allow the individual evolution of each virtual environment? Can this be done transparently, unobtrusively?